Soprannomi
I personaggi spesso si danno dei soprannomi. Sotto c'è una lista in ordine alfabetico. Dai personaggi Da Ana Lucia * Nomi falsi: Sarah * Ben: Ospite * Christian Shephard: Tom * Danielle: French Chick (pollastra francese) * Hurley: Bro (fratello, amico) * Sawyer: Cowboy, Little Hick Friend (Piccolo amico buzzurro), Genius (Genio), Redneck (termine dispregiativo per i contadini del sud) Da Anthony Cooper * Nomi falsi: Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted MacClaren, Tom Sawyer, Lewis Jackson, Paul... * Ben: Bug-Eye (occhi a palla) * Locke: Bald Headed Bastard (Bastardo Pelato), Son (figlio) * Sawyer: Friend (amico) * Kate: Princess (Principessa) * Sè stesso: il prossimo Charles Darwin * Gruppo leader dei sopravvissuti: Merry little band of adventurers (allegra piccola banda di avventurieri), a 'clique' (una cricca) Da Ben * Nomi falsi: Henry Gale * Anthony: Da Big Mike * Ana Lucia: A.L. Da Boone * Jack: Doc, Savior (Il Salvatore) * Kate: Tracker (Inseguitrice) * Locke: The Man (L'Uomo) * Sabrina Carlyle: The Martha Stewart of Matrimony * Shannon: Functioning Bulimic (bulimica) , The Player (la giocatrice), Princess (principessa), Shan * Sawyer: Hick (buzzurro, zoticone) , Jackass (asino, stupido) Da Bram * Frank: Yahoo ("The Incident, Parts 1 & 2") Da Carmen Reyes * Sayid: The dead Pakistani (il pakistano morto) Da Charlie * Se stesso: Bloody Rock God (Dio del rock maledetto) , Bloke (tizio) * Americani: Savage Yanks (Yankee selvaggi) * Aaron: Turnip-head (Testa di rapa), The Midget (il Nanerottolo), The Cherub (il Cherubino, l'angioletto) * Boone: Pretty Boy (Bel Ragazzo) , Wanker (coglione) * Claire: Luv (cara, tesoro) * Desmond: The Bearded Wonder (letteralmente il barbuto miracoloso forse in riferimento al soprannome di Bill Frindall, Brother (fratello), Dessy, Des * Elliott: Jailbird ([http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Un_pezzo_da_galera Un pezzo da galera]) * Ethan: The Bad Guy (il ragazzo o tizio cattivo), The Freak (Il Mostro) * Francis: Old Man (Vecchio) * Hurley: Colonel Bloody Kurtz (Colonelllo Bloody Kurtz), Happy-Go-Lucky Good Time Hurley * Liam: Big Brother (Grande Fratello) * Locke: Bald Wanker (coglione pelato, letteralmente segaiolo pelato), Geezer (eccentrico, tizio strano), Freak of Nature (Mostro della Natura), Great White Hunter (Grande Cacciatore Bianco), Good Old Mr. Locke, Old Git (vecchio bastardo) * Lucy: Luce, Saucy Siren * Jack: Mr. Ha Ha * Jin: Uncle Jin (Zio Jin) * Mikhail: Cyclops (Ciclope), One-Eyed Maniac (Maniaco orbo) * Sayid: The Pessimist (Il Pessimista) * Sun: Auntie Sun (Zia, zietta Sun) * L'Isola: Bloody Island (Isola sanguinaria), Fresh Wide Open , Middle of Nowhere (nel mezzo del nulla), the Creepy Jungle (Giungla aggiacciante, che fa accapponare la pelle) , Sandy Shore of Depression (Riva Sabbiosa della Depressione) Da Charlotte *Hurley: Luv (amore, tesoro) Da Claire * Se stessa: The Pregnant Girl (La Ragazza Incinta), Time Bomb of Responsibility Just Waiting To Go Off (bomba ad orologieria di responsabilità che attende di esplodere), Weird Amnesia Chick (Bizzarra Pollastra con l'Amnesia) * Aaron: Sweety, Sweetheart * Libby: Shrink (Strizzacervelli) * Locke: Our Only Hunter (il nostro solo cacciatore) * Thomas: Bastard (bastardo) Da Christian Shephard * Nomi falsi:Tom * Ana Lucia Cortez: Sarah, Kiddo (bambina) * Jack: Kiddo * Claire: Kiddo, Honey (tesoro) Da Dave * Dr. Brooks: Shrink (Strizzacervelli) * Hurley: Amigo , Baby , Big Guy (Ragazzone) , Hombre * Libby: Megacute Blond Chick (Mega attraente Pollastra Bionda) Da Desmond * Generico: Brother (or Sister) (Fratello o Sorella), Pal (compagno, amico) * Locke: Box Man (Signor Scatola) * Nikki: The Dead Girl (la Ragazza Morta) * Penelope: Pen, Penny * Gli Altri: The Hostiles (Gli Ostili) Da Donovan * Desmond: Des o Dez Da Edward * Diane: White Trash Mom ((Mamma Bianca Spazzatura) * Kate: Kiddo * The Flight Attendant: Sweetheart (Dolcezza) Da Ellie * Daniel: Romeo Da Frank Lapidus * Jack: Doc Da Hibbs * Sawyer: Sawbucks (Cavalletti) Da Horace * Amy: Ames * Dharma Initiative: The D.I. Da Howard L. Zukerman * Paulo: The Wolfgang Puck of Brazil (Il Wolfgang Puck brasiliano) Da Hurley * Alias: Hurley (real name: Hugo Reyes) * Se stesso: Duffer (schiappa), Something of a Warrior (Qualcosa di un guerriero), The Fat Guy (il ragazzo grasso), The Master (il Maestro) * Aaron: Poor Island Baby (povero bambino dell'isola) * Carmen: Bashful Beauty (bellezza schiva) * Charlie: Duffer * Claire: Cute Blonde (Bionda Carina) * Danielle: Crazy French Chick (Pollastra Francese Pazza), French Chick, French Lady (Donna, signora francese) * Desmond: Desmundo * Edward Mars: Johnny Fever * Generico: Dude (in Italia tradotto con "Coso") * Jack: Bro , Brother , Mr. Haha * Jin: Chinese Dude ("coso" cinese) * Kate: The Fugitive (La Fuggitiva) * Miles: Another Sawyer (un Altro Sawyer), Angry Chinese Guy (Tipo Cinese Arrabbiato) * Mercenari: Psychos with guns, Rambo guys * Neil: Frogurt * Roger Linus: Roger Workman (l'Operaio Roger) * Sawyer: Jethro, Steamrolled Harry Potter (Rullo compressore Harry Potter), Chain Smoking Jackass (Somaro Fumatore incallito - letteralmente fumatore a catena), Red... neck... Man * Starla: Star-la * Walt: Kid-o Da Jack * Se stesso: Heroic Doctor (Dottore Eroico) * Ana Lucia: Ana * Kate: The Fugitive * Sawyer: Cowboy * Scheletri nelle grotte: Adam and Eve (Adamo ed Eva) * Isola: Heart of Darkness (Cuore di Tenebra) By Jason * Kate: Baby , Hero (Eroe) , Little Hero , Stupid Bitch (Stupida cagna) * Mark Hutton: Hard Ass (Culo duro) , Mr. Manager , Huggy Bear * Drive Shaft: Suck Shaft Da Juliet * Colleen: Coll Da Kate * Nomi falsi: Annie, Lucy, Maggie Ryan, Monica Callis, Joan Heart * Se stessa: Outcast (randagio, vagabondo, reietto) * Aaron:Goober (nocciolina) , Baby , Sweetie (amore, tesoro) * Charlotte: Redhead (Rossa) * Claire: Honey * Kevin Callis: Kev * Sawyer: Outcast , Pig (porco) , Southern Pervert (pervertito del sud) , Tex Da Kelvin Joe Inman * Gli Altri: The Hostiles (Gli Ostili) * Desmond: Des, Desmundo Da Kilo * Sawyer: Tex Da Liam *Se stesso: Clown With a Pretty Face That Sings Them (pagliaccio con una bella faccia che glile canta) * Charlie: Baby Bro (fratellino), Baby Brother, Charlie Boy, Choir Boy (corista, ragazzo del coro) , Rock God (Dio del Rock) By Lily * Drive Shaft: Drive Thru Da Locke * Nomi Falsi: Jeremy Bentham * Se stesso: The Hunter (il cacciatore), Old Uncle Johnny (Vecchio Zio Johnny) * Ben: The Man Behind the Curtain (L'Uomo dietro il Sipario - con riferimento al mago di Oz) * Boone: Son (figlio, figliolo) * Charlie: Excellent Bait (esca eccellente) , Son * Elliott: Son * Jack: Doctor (Dottore) * Michael: Pop * Tom: Our friend with the beard (il nostro amico con la barba) * Warren: GL-12 * Gli Altri: Pharisees, Idiots (idioti) * Capitano Kirk: Piss-Poor Captain * Scheletri nelle grotte: Our very Own Adam and Eve Da Martin Keamy *Richard: Ben's boyfriend (L'amico di Ben, il ragazzo di Ben) Da Michael * Nomi falsi: Kevin Johnson * Se stesso: Old Man (Vecchio) * Boone: Attack Dog (cane da guardia, mastino) * Jin: Deranged Korean Guy (squilibrato ragazzo coreano) * Locke: Bald Guy , Mount Baldy (Monte Pelato, gioco di parole con riferimento sia alla calvizie di Locke che a diverse cime degli Stati Uniti) * Sayid: Sheriff (Sceriffo) * Walt: Little Man (Piccolo uomo) * Vincent: Buddy * Isola: Damn Island (Dannata Isola), Haunted Damn Jungle (Dannata Giungla infestata di spettri) * Pistola di Sawyer: "Your Best Friend" (La tua migliore amica) Da Miles * Jack: Handsome (Bello) * Daniel Faraday: Genius (Genio), Mr. Wizard (Mr. Magia) * Hurley: Tubby (Grassoccio, Obeso) * Sayid: The Arab (l'Arabo) * Sawyer: Boss Da Naomi * Daniel Faraday: Headcase (svitato) * Frank Lapidus: Drunk (ubriacone) * Miles Straume: Ghostbuster (acchiappa fantasmi) * Charlie : Rockstar * Charlotte Lewis: Anthropologist (Antropologa) * Jack Shephard: Moses (Mosé), Doctor (Dottore) Da Neil * Hurley: Tubby, Bro * Bernard: Bernie , Bernie the dentist (Bernie il dentista) * Sawyer: Inbred (letteralmente endogamico, nato da individui della stessa famiglia, tarato, ritardato) Da Nikki * Howard L. Zukerman: Howie ("Exposé") Da Paulo * Sawyer: Hillbilly (Montanaro) By Penny * Desmond: Sweetie, Des (Dez) Da Pickett * Juliet: Jules Da Randy Nations * Locke: Colonel , Old Man Da Ray Shephard * Jack: Kiddo (bambino) Da Rose * Bernard: Rambo * Charlie: Baby * Charlotte Lewis: Red * Miles: Shorty (Tappo, piccoletto) Da Sawyer Persone: * Nomi falsi: Sawyer (vero nome James Ford), LaFleur * Se stesso: Big Bad Wolf (Lupo cattivo), lascia intendere di essere Butch Cassidy quando chiama Jack Sundance Kid, New Sheriff in Town (nuovo sceriffo in città), Ghost of Christmas Future (lo Spirito del Natale Futuro)frocio * * Aaron: Baby Huey (personaggio dei cartoni), Little Baby, That Thing (Quella cosa), The Kid, Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Hurley e Charlie - "Ho contato Hurley per due") * Alex: Lascia intendere che sia Chong quando chiama Karl Cheech (Cheech e Chong sono una coppia di comici statunitensi), Lollipop (letteralmente leccalecca), Sally Slingshot (letteralmente Sally la Fionda), Sheena (personaggio dei fumetti), Sister (sorella), Underdog (personaggio dei cartoni) * Amy: Sister * Ana Lucia: Ana Lulu,Amiga, Bitch (puttana), Cupcake (dolcetto simile ad un muffin), Hot Lips (personaggio di un libro), Lulu (personaggio dei fumetti), Little Red Riding Hood (cappuccetto rosso), Lucy (da Peanuts), Muchacha, Ponce de Leon, Rambina, Sister * Anthony Cooper: Pops * Ben: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale (il riferimento è a Prince), Big Kahuna, George (riferimento a Uomini e topi), The Boss, Bug-Eyed Bastard (Bastardo dagli occhi a palla), Captain Bunny Killer (Capitano ammazza conigli), Gizmo, Yoda * Bernard: Aunt Suzy (zia Suzy), Bernie, Norma Rae * Boone: Boy, Metro, Son * Detective Calderwood: Croc Hunter * Cassidy: Cass, Dimples (fossette) * Charlie: Amigo, Babynapper (rapitore di bambini), Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star, Jiminy Cricket(il grillo parlante di Walt Disney), Little Limey Runt ("piccolo nano inglese"), Munchkin (abitanti del mondo di Oz), Oliver Twist, A Reject From VH1 (uno scarto di VH1 - Canale TV simile ad MTV), Has-Beens (sorpassato, superato), Sport, Tattoo (il nano di una serie televisiva), Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Hurley e Aaron- "Ho contato Hurley per due") * Charlotte Lewis: Red (Rossa), Ginger * Christian: Daddy * Claire Littleton: Bar- (probabilmente Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire, Pregnant Girl (Ragazza incinta), Sweetheart (Tesoro) * Colleen Pickett: Broken Nose Man's Girl (Ragazza dell'Uomo con il naso rotto) * Daniel Faraday: Wiz-Kid (ragazzo magico forse in riferimento ad un personaggio dei fumetti), Danny Boy, Dilbert (riferimento ad un personaggio dei fumetti), Dr. Wizard, Geek (Imbranato), Plato Platone, Mad Scientist (Scienziato Pazzo), Einstein * Danielle Rousseau: Frenchy, French Chick (Pollastra francese), French Woman (Donna francese) * Desmond Hume: Scotty * Edward Mars: That Poor Boy * Ellie: Blondie * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed (Serie televisiva statunitense), Mr. Muscle (Mr. Muscolo), Shaft, Tracker * Elliott Maslow: Ansel, Cap'n Memento, Casanova, Champ, Chevy, Columbo, Judas, Nosey (Ficcanaso), Padre, Ralphie, Rerun, Scruffy, The Man With No Name * Ethan Rom: Jungle Boy (Ragazzo della Giungla), Ringer * Frank Lapidus: Shaggy (letteralmente "peloso", forse si riferisce al personaggio di Scooby Doo), Yahoo (zotico, bestione in riferimento al libro i viaggi di Gulliver), Kenny Rogers Horace: Bastard , Boss , Chief , H , Our Fearless Leader * Hurley: Annoying (irritante), Avalanche, Barbar (pronuncia errata di Babar), Gumby (personaggio di plastilina animato), Chicken Little (favola da cui deriva un detto che indica le persone che pensano sempre che il disastro sia imminente) , Deepdish (Letteralmente "piatto fondo", piatto cucinato in teglia da forno), Ese (termine in slang per membro di una gang mexicana), Grape Ape (cartone animato), Grimace (personaggio usato per il marketing di McDonald's), Hammo, Hero (eroe), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Hulk, International House of Pancakes (catena di ristoranti), Jabba (personaggio di Guerre Stellari), Jumbotron (maxi schermo), Kong, Lardo, Mongo (personaggio di un film di Mel Brooks), Muttonchops (costolette di castrato), Montezuma (riferimento alla maledizione di Montezuma), My Roommate (il mio compagno di stanza), Number One Draft Pick (riferimento al mercato sportivo), Pillsbury (mascotte pubblicitaria), Pork Pie (pasticcio di maiale), Rerun, Sabu, Snuffy (personaggio dei Muppet), Stay-Puft (personaggio di Ghostbusters), Tre scapoli e un bebé (con Charlie e Aaron- "Ho contato Hurley per due") and last but not least, rotund (grassoccio, aggettivo usato quando Sawyer non poteva usare nomignoli dopo aver perso contro Hurley a ping pong) * Jack: Amarillo Slim (famoso giocatore di poker), Tex (personaggio dei fumetti), Brother (fratello), Chico, Cool Hand(mano fredda), Cowboy, Damn Spinal Surgeon (maledetto chirurgo spinale), Daniel Boone, Doc (dottore), El Docko, The Doc, Dr. Do-Right (personaggio dei cartoni), Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn, The Hero (L'eroe), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Jackass (asino), Jacko, St. Jack, Sheriff (sceriffo), Sundance Kid (lasciando intendere di essere Butch Cassidy), Dottor Sorrisi. * Jin: Bruce Lee, Chewie (personaggio di Guerre stellari), Chief (capo), Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (La Titgre e il dragone - insieme a Sun), Daddy-o, Jin-Bo, Kato (personaggio di un programma radiofonico), Mr. Miyagi (da Karate Kid), Old Man (Vecchio), Papa-san, Sulu (personaggio di Star trek), Torchy (scene tagliate), Yo-Jin-bo * Juliet: Wise-ass (sapientona), Blondie * Karl: Bobby (Brady) (personaggio della serie "La famiglia Brady"), Chachi (personaggio della serie "Happy days"), Cheech lasciando intendere che Alex sia Chong (Cheech e Chong sono una coppia di comici statunitensi) * Kate: Baby, Belle of Ball (Reginetta del ballo), Boar Expert (esperta di cinghiali), Freckles (lentiggini) (ora usato da Josh Holloway per Evangeline Lilly), Girl, Honey (tesoro, amore), Kiddo (bimba), Magellan (Magellano), The Mighty Huntress (la potente cacciatrice), Little Lady, Pippi Longstocking (Pippi Calzelunghe), Puddin', Sassafras (sassofrasso - pianta), Sheena, Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetcheeks (lett. "dolci guance"), Sweetheart (tesoro), Thelma, Timmy (da Lassie), Tinkerbell (Campanellino da Peter Pan), Woman * Libby: Moonbeam (letteralmente "raggio di luna" - riferimento ai figli dei fiori), Shrink (strizzacervelli) * Locke: Bald Bastard (bastardo pelato), Cue ball (la palla bianca nel biliardo) Daniel Boone, Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch (Stampella zoppiccante con l'aggiunta di Mc), Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Johnny Boy, Colonel Kurtz, Johnny Locke, Mr. Clean (Mastrolindo), Tarzan, Wacko (pazzoide) * Michael: Boss (capo), Captain (capitano), Captain Bligh, Chief (capo), Daddy, Han, Hoss (personaggio di Bonanza), Mickey, Mike, Mikey, Pilot (pilota) * Miles: Bruce Lee from the Freighter (Bruce Lee dal Cargo), Donger, Ghengis, Mr. "I Speak To The Dead People" (Signor "Io Parlo con i Morti"), Bonsai, Enos * Munson: Costanza, Killer, Murgatroid, Punching Bag (Sacco da boxe) * Nikki: Jabronies per Nikki e Paulo insieme (termine usato nel wrestling per qualcuno con poco talento), Nina * Paulo: Jabronies per Nikki e Paulo insieme (termine usato nel wrestling per qualcuno con poco talento), Pablo, Zorro * Pickett: Blockhead (personaggi di plastilina animati), Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Broken Nose Man (uomo dal naso rotto) * Radzinsky: Quick Draw (Mano Lesta forse in riferimento a un personaggio dei cartoni animati, Ernesto Sparalesto), Stu * Roger Linus: DHARMA janitor (bidello, custode della DHARMA), Skeletor * Sayid: Abdul, Al Jazeera, Ali (il riferimento è ad Ali Babà, utilizzato dai soldati americani per indicare il nemico nella guerra in Iraq), Boss, Buddy (amico, compagno), Captain A-rab (riferimento a Captain Ahab, capitano della Pequod in Moby-Dick), Captain Falafel, Chief (capo), Damn Arab (maledetto arabo), Genius (genio), Gen-u-ine I-raqi (autentico iracheno), The Iraqi (L'iracheno), Mohammed, Omar, Our Resident Iraqi (il nostro iracheno locale), Red Beret Iraqi Republican Guards (Berretto rosso della Guardia repubblicana irachena), Terrorist (terrorista) * Shannon: Barbie, Sticks (bastoni, stecchi, riferimento alle gambe di Shannon), Sweet Cheeks (letteralmente "dolci guance", ma anche "chiappe") * Sun: Betty (personaggio dei Flinstone), Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (La Tigre e il dragone - insieme a Jin), Madame Butterfly, Sunshine, Sweetheart (tesoro), Tokyo Rose, * Tom (Mr. Friendly): Bluebeard (Barbablu), Zeke (Ezechiele) * Walt Lloyd: A Six-Year-Old (un bambino di sei anni), Kazoo (o Gazoo - personaggio dei Flinstone), ShortRound (personaggio di Indiana Jones), Tattoo, Taller Ghost Walt (il fantasma di Walt cresciuto) Persone in generale: * Gruppo leader dei sopravvissuti: The A-Team * Gli Altri: Perverts (pervertiti) * Autorità: Boss (generalmente con tono sarcastico) * Persone o cose: Son of a bitch (figlio di puttana) (imprecazione preferita da Sawyer) * Donne: Sweetheart (dolcezza) * Proprietari delle barche con all'interno la bottiglia d'acqua dell'Ajira Airways: Other Others (gli Altri Altri) Luoghi e Oggetti: * Il Furgoncino Dharma: Hippie car * L'Isola: Home, Home Sweet Home (Casa dolce casa), Island Town , Jungle of Mystery (Giungla del Mistero), The Magic Forest (La Foresta Magica), This Rock (questo scoglio), Middle of Damn Nowhere (nel mezzo del dannato nulla),Mt. Vesuvius (Vesuvio), The Wild (La Natura), Monkey Island (L'isola delle scimmie) * La Base: New Otherton * Le Grotte: Cavetown (la città delle grotte) * Il campo degli Altri del 1954: Crazytown (la città dei matti) * Lo squalo: Old Toothy (vecchio dentone), Toothy Sonofabitch (Figliodiputtana dentone) * Dinamite: Boom Sticks (i bastoncini che fanno "boom") * Gli Orsi polari provengono da: Bear Village ("Orsolandia") * Sesso: Caught in a net (finire in una rete), Afternoon Delight (diletto pomeridiano) * Pettegolezzi della DHARMA: The Coconut Telegraph (dal nome di quotidiani come ad esempio il Daily Telegraph)) Da Sayid * Nomi falsi: Najeev * Essam: Old Man (Vecchio) Da Shannon * Boone: Bone-Head (tonto, stupido), Captain America, Dumbass (Idiota), God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity (Fottuto regalo di Dio all'Umanità) * Jack e Sawyer insieme: (a Kate) your two boyfriends (i tuoi due ragazzi) * Boone e Locke insieme: Jungle pals (compagni della giungla) * Locke: Psycho, Nutcase (malato di mente), Boone's new boyfriend (il nuovo ragazzo di Boone) * Paulo e altri: random guys (ragazzi a caso) * Le Grotte: The Rape Caves * Isola: Craphole Island (Isola Buco del c**o), Mystery Frickin' Island (or Mystery Freakin' Island) (Fottuta Isola Misteriosa) * Walt: Webster (scena tagliata) Da Tom * Juliet: Julie * Michael: Amigo * Mikhail: One-eyed Ruskie Da Warren * Locke: Colonel (Colonnello) Dal Cast Characters: * Ana Lucia: Banana Lucia * Mikhail Bakunin: Patchy (bendato, forse in riferimento ad un personaggio di Spongebob) * Shannon: Miss America * Tom: Mr.Friendly (amichevole) * Il Mostro: Frank * Squalo: Ezra James Sharkington Attori: * Matthew Fox: Foxy * Evangeline Lilly: Evey, Evie, Evi, Eve, Freckles (Da Josh Holloway) * Josh Holloway: Mr Catchphrase (mr. Slogan, Frase Fatta, da Dominic Monaghan in "The world according to Sawyer").